As telecommunications usage increases as a result of, for example, increased Internet usage, increased types of communications, population growth, etc., telecommunications providers are required to provide greater voice- and data-carrying capacity. In order to reduce cost and the amount of time required to provide the increased capacity, wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) and dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) have been developed, which provide increased capacity without requiring new fiber optic cables.
WDM and DWDM technologies combines multiple optical signals into a single fiber by transporting each signal on a different optical wavelength or channel. Multiplexing and demultiplexing of optical channels is typically accomplished with thin film optical filters. However, multiple layers of film are required to multiplex and demultiplex multiple channels, which increases the cost and complexity of a component. Another disadvantage of multiple layers of thin film for filtering is that the thin films break down over time, especially when operating under high power conditions.
Another approach to increasing fiber optic capacity is to use more closely spaced channels. For example, at one point in time, 200 GHz spacing was common for optical channels. At that time optical components were designed to operate on 200 GHz spaced channels. As the state of the art improved, 100 GHz spacing was used for optical channels. Optical components were then designed to operate on 100 GHz spaced channels and devices designed to operate on 200 GHz spaced channels had to be replaced of modified to operate on the 100 GHz spaced channels. This upgrade requirement can be very expensive for parties with extensive fiber optic equipment.
Similar upgrade requirements apply to other channel spacing changes (e.g., 100 GHz spacing to 50 GHz spacing). What is needed is an optical device that can be used for interfacing between different channel spacing schemes.